Anime in America
by gotta-L.O.V.E-ninjas
Summary: What happens when the guys from Inuyasha, Naruto, and Fruits basket sign up for a tour in America? They get toured by a couple of looneys a.k.a Ashley and Elizabeth. 8D
1. The Brochure

_**Chaptah **__**#1**__**: The **__**Brochure**_

/\\At Convenient Store (Isle 3)/\\

Elizabeth: Hey Ash, check this out.

Ashley: Huh?

Elizabeth: They need volunteers to be tour guides for some people from the country of anime.

Ashley: You mean Japan?!

Elizabeth: -Girly Like- Yah!!

Ashley: Japanese guys are soooooooooooooooo hot –drools-

Elizabeth: I know –drools-

Store Speaker: Flood in isle 3.

Elizabeth: Oops

Ashley: -Hero Like- To isle 4!!

--

Ashley: So are we gonna volun-Wait, they _are guys _riiiiight?

Elizabeth: Yup, it's an all guys tour.

Ashley: Yah, no pissy girlfriends to get in our way!!

Elizabeth: I know!!

Both: -Jump up and down screaming like prissy cheerleaders-

Store Speaker: Psychos, isle 4.

Elizabeth: Where?!

Ashley: I don't know but let's get out of here!!

Both: -run out of store screaming like idiots-

* * *

Sorry about how short it was, but the chaps will get longer. Pleeze revieweth.


	2. The Call

_**Chaptah **__**#2:**__** The **__**Call**_

/\\With The Agency/\\

Phone: Ring, ring, flipping ring

Agent 1: Yellow?

Ashley: Blue.

Agent 1: Whaaaaat?

Ashley: Never mind.

Agent 1: -silence-

Ashley: Anyway, I was calling to find out if anyone has volunteered for the all guy tour from Japan.

Agent 1: Can you hold?

Ashley: Sure.

Hold Tone: Lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body  
Lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body  
Chocolate lolli  
Cherry lolli  
Nilla lolli  
Pink lolli  
Red hot  
Red hot  
Red hot hot  
Make that lolli pop  
Make that lolli pop  
Make that lolli pop  
Make that lolli pop

Ashley: Make that lolli pop

Agent 2: um….Excuse me.

Ashley: Oh…Sorry bout that.

Agent 2: So you wanted to know about the all guy tour from Japan right?

Ashley: Oh. Yes has anyone volunteered for it yet?

Agent 2: No not yet.

Ashley: YEEEESSSSSSS!!

Agent 2: Ummmmm

Ashley: Oh right. We would like to volunteer.

Agent 2: We?

Ashley: Oh yes my best friend Elizabeth will be joining me.

Agent 2: Okay just give me your name and you got the job.

Ashley: AWESOME!! ELIZABETH WE GOT THE JOB!!

Agent 2: Ummm. Your name miss.

Ashley: My name is Ashley.

Agent 2: Okay. Now just stop by the address that's on the brochure and pick up your paper work and the bus you will be driving. You do have licenses right?

Ashley: Right.

Agent 2: Okay then your all set.

Ashley: Bye

Agent 2: Bye

E/A: -jump around and scream like little girls-


	3. The Agency

_**Chaptah **__**#3:**__** The **__**Agency**_

/\\At the address on the brochure/\\

Agent 3: -hands paperwork to Ashley-

Ashley: -eyes bulge- Holy shizniz that's a lot of tree!!

Elizabeth: OH MY GAWD!!

Ashley: What?

Elizabeth: Can we pimp "Da Bus"

Agent 3: -silence-

Ashley: -silence-

Elizabeth: -smiling like an idiot- What?

Ashley: Shut up.

Elizabeth: Okay.

Agent 3: Anyways, I need you to fill out this paperwork and-

Elizabeth: Paperwork!? Ahhhh –runs around in circles- Paperwork gives me thee hives!!

Agent 3: Shut up.

Elizabeth: Okay!

/\\Paperwork done/\\

Agent 3: Thank you. Here's the keys to the bus.

Ashley: All right lets go.

Elizabeth: Yay!! Its pimpin' time!!

Agent 3: No pimpin'.

Elizabeth: -crosses arms over chest- Fine.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer promise. Anime characters will show up in next chapter. **


	4. The Plane Ride

_**Okay pplz this chapter is a lot longer than the others. I personally like this one. I want 5 reviews for this chap. before I post the next one. Please tell me what you think :).**_

_**P.S: The charries in this from:  
Inuyasha - Inuyasha; Koga; Seshomaru; Miroku  
Fruits Basket - Kyo; Yuki; Shigure; Hatori; Haru; Ayame  
Naruto - Naruot; Sasuke; Jirayah; Kakashi**_

**_P.P.S: If I spelt any of the character names wrong please tell me_**

_**Chaptah **__**#4:**__** The **__**Plane Ride**_

/\\On the plane/\\

Inuyasha: -turns around to close b-room door-

Naruto: -trips and falls on Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: What the hell, you bastard?!

Naruto: -raises fist-

Inuyasha: Not a chance. –flips Naruto over and pins him to the ground-

Naruto: -thoughts-_ I can't move!!_

Inuyasha: -pulls fist back-

Naruto: -thoughts-_ Crap, he's gonna hit me!! I gotta think of something!! _

Inuyasha: -about to punch Naruto-

Naruto: NO I WILL NOT TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES!!

Inuyasha: Huh? I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!

Naruto: Get off of me you perv!!

Miroku: I didn't know you swung that way, Inuyasha.

Naruto: I'm being raped!!

Inuyasha: Why you!! –pulls fist back-

Naruto: -thoughts- _Uh oh, maybe I over did it. _–covers face with hands-

Kyo: -grabs Inuyasha's fist- Would you two shut up already?!

Inuyasha: -stands up on Naruto- Who the hell are you?!

Kyo: Who the hell are you?!

Inuyasha: I asked you first!!

Kyo: Yah, well I asked you second!!

(A/N: Second is clearly better.)

Naruto: -giggles like a maniac-

Inuyasha: What the hell are you laughing at?!

Naruto: -giggling- You're holding hands!

I/K: What?! –look down at hands-

Kyo: Get the hell away from me bastard!!

Naruto: -stands and crosses arms- I told you he was gay!!

Inuyasha: I'M NOT GAY!! I HAD TWO GIRLFRIENDS!!

Naruto: Oo, nice cover. –nudges Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Kakashi: Shut up!! I'm reading here!!

Shigure: -sees Kakashi's book- That's my book!

Kakashi: No it isn't, I bought it!

Shigure: Yah, but I wrote it!

Kakashi: You're Shigure, _thee_ Shigure?!

Miroku: You're Shigure?!

Jiraya: I love your books!!

Yuki: You disgust me.

S/K/M/J: SHUT UP!!

Sasuke: I'm flying with idiots.

Koga: What did you say?!

Inuyasha: Shut up you mangy wolf!!

Sesshomaru: Like you're one to talk.

Inuyasha: Talk again!! See what happens!!

Sesshomaru: I'd like to see you try, you're worse than the wolf.

Koga: Yah…….HEY!!

Ayame: Gure-san, I'm scared!!

Hatori: Oi.

Haru: -turns black- Shut the hell up before I beat you fucking asses!!

Inuyasha: What'd you say BASTARD!!

Flight Attendant: -evily- SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET TO YOUR DAMN SEATS BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF THIS PLANE!!

Sasuke: We're in the air, you can't kick us out.

Flight Attendant: WATCH ME!!

Everyone: -runs to seats and sits-

Miroku: -looks fearfully at the ocean below-

Haru: She's scary.

Yuki: Yah.

/\\At the L.A Airport/\\

Elizabeth: Think they're gonna be hot?

Ashley: -sarcastically- No, not at all.

Elizabeth: No!! They won't be hot!! –runs around in circles-

Ashley: Idiot. Japanese guys are always hot!!

Elizabeth: -confused- But you just said-

Ashley: Sarcasm, Elizabeth, SARCASM!!

Elizabeth: Ooooo! I don't get it…

Ashley: Shut up, the plane's here.

Elizabeth: I don't get it…

Ashley: SHUT UP!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!

Ashley: You shut up!

Elizabeth: You shut up!

Ashley: You shut up!

Elizabeth: shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!!

Ashley: shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!!

Koga: Um, excuse me.

Ashley: SHUT UP!!

Koga: -hides behind Sesshomaru- She's scarier than the flight attendant!

Elizabeth: I still don't get it.

Ashley: Shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Sasuke: The world would be a better place if no one said anything.

Ashley: Shut up, duck-ass!!

Sasuke: Hmph

Elizabeth: I don't get it!!

Ashley: Shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Elizabeth: You shut up!!

Ashley: You shut up!!

Everyone: -walks away-

Ashley: Wait!

Yuki: What?

Ash/E: -smiling idiotically- We're your tour guides!!

Everyone: -anime fall-

Kakashi: Great, a couple of loud-mouths will be touring us around…

Ashley: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Kakashi: -hides behind Naruto- nothing…

Miroku: -kneels down to Ashley and Elizabeth- Will you bare my children?

Ashley: NO!! –punches Miroku-

Elizabeth: Okay!! I don't get it….

Everyone: -silence-

Sesshomaru: Idiot…

Ashley: WHAT DID YOU-Oh you were talking about her. Nevermind.

Elizabeth: Hey! You're not gonna defend me?!

Ashley: Well you are an idiot.

Everyone: -nods in agreement-

Elizabeth: I don't get it….

Hatori: Oi.

Ashley: Please leave your name, age, and species after the beep.

Elizabeth: Beeep.

Inuyasha: What?

Koga: Idiot, like this!! Koga, 18, and wolf demon.

Sesshomaru: Sesshomaru, 22, dog demon.

Miroku: Miroku, 19, ladies man.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha, 18, half dog demon.

Yuki: Yuki, 18, human.

Kyo: Kyo, 18, human.

Haru: Haru, 18, gangstah.

Everyone: -silence-

Elizabeth: I don't get it…

Ashley: -annoyed- Next...

Shigure: Shigure, 23, novelist.

Ashley: Species, not occupation!

Hatori: Hatori, 23, homo sapien.

Elizabeth: I don't get it…

Ashley: It means human you idiot!

Elizabeth: Oh….

Ashley: -waves hands weirdly- Continue…

Ayame: My good people, my name is Ayame Sohma. I live the wonderful age of 23. It should please you to know I am also human. I own my own sho-

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!

Ayame: Gure-san, I'm scared!

Hatori: Oi.

Naruto: Naruto, 17, soon-to-be hokage.

Kakashi: Kakashi, 23, ninja.

Jiraya: Jiraya, 30, human.

Sasuke: Sasuke, 17, the –drum roll- avenger

Ashley: Ooookay…..My name's Ashley, this is Elizabeth, we're both 18 and human.

Elizabeth: Now that we're done with the introductions…To "Da Bus"!!


	5. Da Bus

Fleatcher: Thnx for reviewing!! Here's the next chapter since I luvz u so much!!

P.S Srry it's so short!!

P.P.S This time I really want 5 reviews!!

* * *

_**Chaptah **__**#5:**__** Da Bus**_

/\\On the Bus/\\

Kyo: Why the hell do I have to sit next to this damn rat?!

Yuki: Shut up you stupid cat.

Ashley: No fighting on "Da Bus"!!

Kyo: -crosses arms- Fine.

Jiraya: NO VIDEO PORN IS BETTER!!

Shigure: NO BOOK PORN IS BETTER!!

Miroku: THERE BOTH GOOD SO SHUT UP!!

Jiraya: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PORN, MONK?!

Miroku: A lot.

Ashley: HEY STOP TALKING PORNO!!

Elizabeth: Yaaaahhhh….I don't get it.

Ashley: SHUT UP!!

Elizabeth: Gosh you don't have to be rude about it.

Ashley: Yes I do.

Elizabeth: I don-

Ashley: -whacks Elizabeth in the head-

Sasuke: Why me? –slits wrist- My life sucks. –slits wrist- I hate my life. –slits wrist-

Ashley: Emo.

Elizabeth: So emo...

Sasuke: I'm not emo!! –slits wrist-

Ashley: Whatevsers.

Elizabeth: Anyways… I'm hungry.

Naruto: Me too!! I want ramen!! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!! –bounces off walls- -literally-

Elizabeth: BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON!! –bounces off walls w/ Naruto- -literally-

Naruto: Ramen's better!!

Elizabeth: Nooooo!! Bacon's better!!

Naruto: RAMEN!!

Elizabeth: BACON!!

Shigure: CORNDOGS!!

Everyone: -silence-

Shigure: I like corndogs.

Hatori: Oi

Ayame: Me too, Gure-san!!

Ashley: -hits Ayame on the head-

Ayame: -dizzy- I like flowers…

Elizabeth: -singing- Oi to the world!!

Ashley: WTF?!

* * *

Again, sorry how short it was. But i still want 5 reviews. Now review! I know where you live...

Fleatcher: Who's your favorite anime guy?


End file.
